Sapphire Blue
by IronicallyAnonymous
Summary: My Season 8 of gilmore girls where Rogan continues.
1. Chapter 1

_**So I'm writing this because I'm tired of getting addicted to other peoples storys and then having them suddenly stop.**_

_**So here's my version of the ending and beyond, where Rory isn't silly and says no!**_

_**Characters do not belong to me! **_

_**Have fun =]  
**_

When Rory woke up that morning she knew something in her was about to change. She'd worried about graduation for weeks, not knowing where life would lead or whether her relationship with Logan would last after the blissful college years.

She rolled over in bed to look at him, taking in her golden blonde hair and his gorgeous face, she really did love him, that was when he chose to open his eyes and look straight at her, the chocolate brown met sapphire blue, Rory was suddenly much calmer,

" Oh, I thought you were still asleep" she said quietly, Logan could tell she was nervous, just through tenseness of her body next to his, she was normally so relaxed, so he pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply.

"Nope, just lying here thinking how proud I am of you, the little college graduate, well maybe not so little" His voice full of innuendo, once again leaning down for a kiss, but this one much more passionate than the last. They both lay there enjoying the closeness, after what seemed like hours but was only minutes, Logan said,

"Ace, I love you, you know that right?"

"Of course I do, I love you too." Nuzzling into his chest, enjoying the little bubble of paradise he always managed to create for them.

"Well..." Pausing, "You are the best thing that has happened to me, really you did change my life" Rory had no idea what he was going on about, but she enjoyed his little uncomfortable rants.

"...and because I don't what you to ever stop changing my life, I wanted... well I wanted to ask..." He was bumbling over everything, "ask if you would be my wife? And well Marry Me?" Now that Rory wasn't expecting, she thought he would wait until after graduation, until after life had begun.

"Ace?" Waiting for her answer was the worst thing Logan has ever experienced, she was staring at him with a look of shock and surprise on her face, but it gave nothing away. But then she grabbed hold of the back of his neck and pulled him down for a mind blowing kiss that made Logan forget that she hadn't answered, when she suddenly pulled away and said,

"Yes!" He looked confused, until she said it again "Yes Logan, Yes" A smile as bright as the sun lighting up her face, but most especially her eyes. With that Logan pulled her close,

"I love you, Rory" Knowing that using her name would have the effect that he wanted at that point. She slowly started kissing his neck, sucking on the stop that drove him crazy, then moving further down, until she was just above his hips. Just when Logan was about the lose control, she suddenly stopped and said,

"So where's my ring Bud?"

"Ace did your really just say bud?" Logan laughed, "I really thing I should withhold any said jewellery because you said me Bud, How could you?" He was mocking her, but it was what they did. It was how the relationship started and was definitely how it was meant to go on.

"Is that your way of saying that you don't have a ring?" Rory questioned, she was pretty sure he did, Logan didn't do anything without making it perfect and romantic, but it was always fun to tease him.

"Are you suggesting I would propose to you, the love of my life without the perfect ring?" Yup, Rory knew she had got to him, ever so slightly.

"Well you never know, you might have spontaneously decided to be extra romantic, this extra special of mornings" She said, fighting the urge to stick her tongue out at him. Then suddenly the memory that it was the morning of her graduation came back and she was back to being tense and nervous.

"Stop worrying Ace, you've already passed all your finals, all you have to do is walk onto stage without tripping."

"Logan" She whined, "You've jinxed it, now I'm definitely going to trip." He smirked at her and rolled over to his bedside table to grad something.

"Well maybe this will make you feel somewhat better" and with that he got on to his knees in their bed and held out a blue satin ring box.

"So Ace, Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" Logan was so enamoured by the idea of Rory being his wife he didn't wait to slip the ring onto her finger, she'd already said yes, but to him it was so important to have the symbol of love sitting there for all to see.

"Oh Gosh, Logan it's beautiful." It was simple but gorgeous, a platinum band, a princess cut diamond surrounded by tiny sapphires with 'Ace your my world' engraved on the inner side of the ring. He'd been looking for an anniversary present in Harrods when he saw it, and it reminded him of Rory's eyes so much he decided that was the ring, he just had to find the moment.

He leant down to kiss her, as the kiss slowly got deeper he lowered himself on top of his and moved down to suck the spot on her neck which drove her crazy. He slowly moved down to her breasts sucked her right nipple, whilst using his hand to stimulate her left, he was getting her to the point where he knew she could last no longer, and at that point he moved lower. Using his tongue as he slowly stimulated her clit.

As she slowly started to fall over the edge Logan double his efforts by pushing two fingers inside her and pumping her at a painfully slow pace, for both of them, whilst still using his tongue to pleasure her more and more.

He could feel her starting to go and he stopped.

"Logaann" She cried, not wanting him to leave her body, but that was when, after having rolled on a condom he entered her. With intense rapid thrusting he sent her over the edge, and soon followed himself, as there was nothing more arousing to Logan than giving his ace an orgasm to blow her mind. He collapse next to her, kissed her forehead and said,

"Happy graduation Ace"

A while later they were lying in bed totally blissed out. Rory had her head on his chest, listening to his rhythmic heart beat. Logan was playing with a strand of her hair. But all too soon Logan spoke the words that neither of them wanted to hear at that point,

"Ace we need to get up, Shower, drink coffee, graduate." Rory looked at the clock, he was right it was almost half past ten, they needed to be on campus by 12 for the ceremony at 1, but at this point she was just happy.

"Do we have to? I like our little bubble, it comfortable and warm and doesn't involved crazy grandmothers or soon to be mothers-in-law."

"Ace, your mother isn't that bad, in fact she's starting to like me."

"Logan! Don't be silly, I was talking about your mother."

"Oh." There wasn't much he could say to that, everyone in there circle knew that Shira Huntzberger hated the idea of her son ending up with the Gilmore girl, an illegitimate child from a teen pregnancy. Logan knew this; he also knew how much it upset Rory, even though she didn't like to let on about it.

"Now whose being silly, my mother won't be at your graduation." He laughed. Shira Huntzberger at someone else's graduation, he understood he even had trouble getting to his.

"Of course she won't, but she's bound to be at the party afterwards, Grandma's made it the society event of the season, and if I'm wearing the ring she is sure to find out before you tell them."

"Well even though it would suck to see you take it off, today is about your graduation, let's not make it about the engagement, the only person that really needs to know is your mother, and by default Luke, and she practically knows already."

"Why would Mom know already?" Rory was confused.

"I had to ask her permission didn't I? While I was thinking about it, I decided it was her opinion that mattered the most so she is the one who needed to say yes, well apart from you of course" Giving her a gentle kiss as he said it.

Some while later Rory was dressed in her white summer dressed that laced up at the front; it defined her figure perfectly and was totally Grandmother friendly for the party. It was a dress that Logan had bought her when she visited him in London last September and she loved it, he loved it, and it would also look amazing underneath her graduation gown.

She was just adding the finishing touches to her hair, a Yale blue butterfly hair pin, that her Mom had bought her to match her cap and gown. She slightly jumped as Logan fastened a necklace round her neck, then put his arms round her waist and stood looking at the both of them in the mirror.

"Happy Graduation Ace"

Rory was once again amazed at Logan's taste in jewellery. It matched her ring in a subtle way, in the centre there was a sapphire, but had diamonds surrounding it in a flower shaped pattern.

"Logan! You already gave me something; you have to stop spoiling me."

"But Ace the ring was as much for me as it is for you. Plus graduation presents have to be separate from engagement rings or so society tells me."

"Well it's beautiful, thank you." Said Rory, turning in the circle of his arm and kissing him lightly, "But we need to go, this is one day you're not allowed to make me late."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Just wanted to say thanks to everyone for reviewing and everything. Didn't really expect a response like this at all. **_

_**Hope you like.**_

**_Have Fun =]  
_**

Logan was sitting with Richard and Emily on one side and Lorelai and Luke on the other, as they watched the graduates slowing move to get their diplomas. As they finally got the G's the row watched as Paris shook the Dean's hand and everyone quietly applauded.

But as Rory slowly filed up the stairs on to the stage Emily said,

"What's that on Rory's finger? Is it a ring?" Logan blushed ever so slightly and Lorelai said with her normal mocking tone,

"Yeah Logan is that a ring on Rory's finger?" Luckily for Logan that was when the announcer said,

"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore." And everyone erupted into applause. Looking up Rory saw her family, the people she loved most in the world, and in the middle of them was Logan; who was beaming at her, love filled his eyes and her heart, nothing could make this better, Rory thought.

When the ceremony finished the photos started, every parent, grandparent and in Rory's case 'Fiancé' capturing this momentous occasion on tiny memory cards. But unfortunately for Rory this time also meant getting the third degree.

She only realised that she hadn't taken her ring off when Logan grabbed hold of her hand and squeezed her hand gently.

"Oh Drat!" She whispered, and Logan caught her eye, knowing exactly what she was worried about.

"Can't take it off now Ace, she's already seen it" Logan whispered back.

"Grandma, Grandpa, Logan and I have something to tell you," She paused, although they already had that knowing look that she had come to expect from her Grandmother, "Well, we're engaged."

This was where Logan took over,

"I asked Rory to marry me this morning, but we both want this day to be about the graduation and want to tell my parents personally. So if we celebrate Rory's graduation today and we can sort out the engagement in a week or so."

"Logan's righ...." Lorelai took over, but stopped, "Wait why a week?"

Now it was Logan's turn to become a little tongue tied,

"Well...um...We won't be back until next Friday." Logan said as he looked at Rory.

"Logan, what have you done now, I told you enough on the spoiling me." He was looking at him and ignoring the rest of the world, "You've done so much already today Logan."

"I could never do enough for you Rory." Pulling her close and lightly kissing her on the cheek. "We are going away and we are celebrating before you have to start real life, ok?"

"Well isn't that sweet." Emily added, "Well congratulations to the both of you."

"Yes Rory we're incredibly proud of you" Added Richard, as he handed her a small envelope, which of course contained one of his famous cheques. "But we have to go if your Grandmother is to make sure your party is going to go as smoothly as I'm sure it will." Kissing her on the cheek.

"Yes goodbye Rory. We'll see you later. On time please. Five thirty. That applies to you to Lorelai." She said pointedly just as they were walking off.

As the group got a little smaller, Lorelai hugged her and said,

"Congratulations Kid, I'm so proud," She let go of Rory and grabbed Luke's hand, "We both are."

"We really are Rory, I don't know how you managed it with your mother's influence but you did." Luke added, he had that same look as he had at her high school graduation, it made her dad not being there okay.

"Thanks Luke, I couldn't have done it without the coffee or cheeseburgers, or the way you distracted my mother when I was studying." She hugged him as Lorelai shouted,

"Dirty!" With that Luke did his little uncomfortable shuffle and suggested to the older Gilmore Girl that they should get going. After the goodbyes were said Logan finally got his turn, having not wanted to get in the way of family time.

"You're amazing Ace." Wrapping her in his arms, "There was no doubt in my mind that you wouldn't graduate." He kissed her and pulled her even closer, their bodies tingling at the contact. Suddenly Rory realised how exposed they were and pulled away.

"I love you Rory." Logan whispered into her hair whilst continuing to hold as close as physically possible.

"Love you too, Mr Gilmore" And with that she laughed and tried to escape, although she didn't get far.

"I think Ace" Holding her waist so she couldn't escape, "You'd make a much better Huntzberger than I would a Gilmore."

"That's true you don't drink half the amount of coffee that you should and you got bored of Willy Wonka after the second time." Rory answered whilst continuing to laugh.

As the crowds of people slowly started disappearing from the lawn, Rory and Logan disappeared with them. Walking to Logan's Porsche, Rory tried to get some information about the trip Logan had planned,

"Logan! Please tell me, I have to pack, please." As she said it she childishly tugged on his sleeve.

"Don't worry about that I've sorted everything. We're leaving tomorrow morning and we're going to have an amazing time." Slowly nodding, trying to get his point across.

"But Logan I don't think I can keep begging you to stop spoiling me." Using her Bambi eyes to influence him, not that they ever work with Logan, she assumed it was because he'd seen her naked.

"Today I'm allowed to spoil you Ace. Not only have you graduated, but you also said yes." Rory blushed as this, she couldn't argue with him, no matter how much she wanted to.

At this point they finally reached his car, he opened the door and she stepped in her DAR ladylike manner. As Logan got in and started the engine he said,

"Ok, let's go party Ace."


	3. Chapter 3

_**So this is probably going to be the last update before the weekend, wouldn't want to burnout too soon, and plus back to work. **_

_**Have Fun =]**_

By six o'clock Rory, Logan, Lorelai and Luke wanted to be a long way away from the Hartford graduation party. Rory had been gracious and poised, accepted the hundreds of congratulations and played the perfect DAR hostess.

She'd been polite to Shira and Mitchum whilst inwardly begging her Grandmother not to say anything about the engagement. Logan being dutiful as ever, had been attached to her hip all evening and Rory had help catching her Grandmother's coy glances at them, which no doubt she was picturing the blonde haired, blue eyed children that they would have and the finery that would come out of the marriage.

There was no doubt in Rory's mind that Emily would break the news the minute they were out of the door and she knew there was nothing she could do about it. Logan had convinced her to take the ring off for the evening, due to the company they were in, but she felt the loss of the band on her finger so acutely, even though she had it on the chain round her neck it just wasn't the same.

Logan knew that the exchange with the elder Huntzberger had been relatively cordial, but his Ace had still been a little shaken. No matter how polite his mother had been there was always a tone of venom in her voice, her hatred of Rory dating her only son always shining through just a little. Mitchum on the other hand congratulated her, asked her about her plans for the summer, whether she had any jobs lined up. This shocked Logan, but he saw his father was making an effort, so nothing was said.

After all the niceties were done Logan leaned down and whispered in Rory's ear,

"Dance with me Ace," grabbing her hand, he pulled her on the Dance floor. Eva Cassidy was playing and Logan hummed along to the tuned as they swayed delicately and he stared into her gorgeous blue eyes.

"Logan you're staring at me."

"That's because you're beautiful" Kissing her lightly on the corner of her mouth. She blushed,

"Well so are you, Mr. Huntzberger." She loved dancing this close, "I think we shall have to get out of here." Her eyes full of innuendo. She Lightly pulled away and captured his hand in hers, dragging him off the dance floor towards her grandmother, although Logan didn't put up much of a fight.

"Grandma," Rory said capturing the older lady's attention. "Logan and I think we should get going."

This surprised Emily but she didn't look angry,

"Of course my dear," and with a whisper she added, "It is the night of your engagement after all. Although I was hoping you would give a little speech before disappearing." She nodded hopefully.

"That's fine Grandma, I should thank everyone for coming." And she headed off towards the front of the room. This left Logan standing with Emily who immediately pounced on him for details.

"So Logan you have to tell me where you'll be taking her, and when you'll be back. I need to put the announcement in the papers, so when do you think you'll be telling you parents? Oh, and did you ask Richard for permission because that would only be appropriate." She said this all within about one breath, proving she was as much of a Gilmore Girl as Lorelai and Rory.

"No I didn't ask Mr Gilmore, I asked Lorelai." He replied and before Emily could say anything he continued, "I think we will be telling my parents next Saturday since we're getting back on the Friday night and I'll let Rory tell you all about where we go when we are back, I'll make sure we're at Friday Night Dinner. I hope that is ok?"

Emily who could never deny the gorgeous boy who loved her granddaughter anything said,

"Of course it is, we'll expect you for seven. Oh here she comes, you two better be off." This was said just as Rory reached them,

"I said goodbye to Grandpa, Mom and Luke, she said to call her when we get wherever we're going, ok?"

"Ok, Ace." Logan said Laughing.

"Thank you for the lovely party Grandma, we'll see you on Friday" She smiled and hugged Emily, who wished them yet another congratulations and sent them on their way.

Logan and Rory got to the car without any incident, he help her in, holding on to her hand longer than entirely necessary. As they drove Logan had his hand on her thigh, higher than was proper and driving Rory crazy as he was causing friction, by slowly moving it up and down.

When they finally arrived outside the flat in New Haven, Logan helped Rory out just to push her up against the side of the Porsche in a passionate embrace. Neither of them cared or noticed how exposed they were, it was only when Rory started on Logan's shirt buttons did he snap out of it.

"Ace." Not getting her attention he pulled away and tried again, "Ace, we have to stop." Rory not liking the separation whined,

"Logan, why d'you stop?"

"Because Ace, I thought you might want to take this upstairs." His face lighting up with his cheeky but infuriating grin, "We are rather exposed here, and I don't think the door man would appreciate the show we were about to give him."

"Oh" She blushed, her crazily cute blush, "I guess we were getting carried away, let's go upstairs."

As they past the door man, Dave, Logan politely nodded to the man, which made Rory start to giggle hysterically, which then was then followed by Logan grabbed Rory by the waist, though was very shocked when he found her ducking out of his embrace. He looked at her shocked and found her grinning and tipping her head to the side.

"I want coffee!" She said.

"Ace, I thought you wanted something else," getting close to her, but she once again ducked away from him.

"I want coffee!" She repeated. She looked so adamant about the coffee Logan knew that she wouldn't cave.

"Ok then, three cups of coffee coming up." Just as the elevator doors opened. She smiled and dragged him down the hall, opened the door, pulled Logan through it and pointed him towards the kitchen.

"Coffee and then you can work blue." And with that she headed towards the bathroom. Rory was having fun with Logan this evening. He had been surprising her all day and spoiling her when she'd told him not to a million times. She also knew making him wait was always better, it served him right.

She started taking the pins out of her hair and unzipped her dress, turning on the shower as she went. As she stepped into the shower cubicle the power jets hit her, getting rid of the tension which today had created. Today was the end of her college days; she had to start planning her life now. She'd applied for the Reston fellowship with the New York Times, but still hadn't heard anything. The engagement opened up a whole other can of worms as well, she wasn't planning on her Grandparents finding out today.

She could feel the hot water start to work out the kinks of life, when a pair of cold hand touched her waist. She jumped a little at the coldness of his hands, but they soon warmed up and she turned into his embrace,

"I thought you were making me coffee Huntzberger."

"I was, but the idea of you in the shower was far to appealing." Pushing Rory up against the tiles he hitched up her leg and kissed her passionately. She could feel his hardness pushing up against her thigh. This tongue licked her lips and she opened her mouth for him, wanting him inside of her anyway she could.

Logan could feel her opening up to his touch, wanting more every second, he knew neither of them could wait much longer, but he loved teasing her. Gently pulling away he said,

"I thought you wanted coffee Ace." Pressing himself fully against her body, she moaned, "So you've changed your mind." His hand gently brushing her stomach, she moaned again, "so no coffee then." And with that she kissed her fully on the mouth and hitched her leg up even further. He entered her and slowly moved within her. She moved with him, as he brought her to her peak and tipped her over just as he fell into ecstasy himself.


	4. Chapter 4

_**(opppsyyy bit of a mistake...changed now)**_

_**Hi guys, sorry this took so long to write, it's my fault for drinking far too much at the weekend. **_

_**Well hope you enjoy. **_

**_Have Fun =]  
_**

"Ace seriously you have to get up, Frank got here fifteen minutes ago." Rory rolled over, still groggy with sleep, since they'd hardly got any last night.

"mmmmmm" she she moaned, "In a little bit." That was when Logan ripped the covers off and scooped her off the bed.

"Logannnn, it's cold, put me back."

"Nope Ace, we have to go, like ten minutes ago, so please get dressed." He started to pull her Pyjama top off and she finally started to react to the urgency he was trying to get across. As she continued the process of stripping, Logan handed her some travelling clothes, knowing that she really wasn't aware of anything at this point.

Once he was sure she was getting dressed he went into the kitchen to fill her travel mug with coffee. He wanted a happy Ace today, not a coffee deprived one.

He was concentrating so much on not over filling it he jumped slightly when Rory said,

"I thought you wanted to go, you going to hurry up?" He looked up and she was grinning, looking gorgeous as ever, with her deep chocolate brown wavy hair pulled up in a loose bun. She was wearing the tight black jeans he had handed her with a white tank top and a cropped blazer jacket. She looked like a movie star and he knew she didn't even realise.

"Don't be so cocky Ace, the world knows you would rather be in bed than on a plane at the moment."

"Actually I want to be anywhere you are." She blushed as she wrapped her arms round his neck and gentle kissed him. All Logan wanted to do at that point was pulled her into the bedroom and forget the outside world existed, but he couldn't, they had a plane to catch.

He slowly pulled away, groaning under his breath,

"Ahhh Ace you don't know what you do to me, but we have to go."

Rory knew this, but she was so enamoured with his lip. Knowing that sooner rather than later, that this honeymoon period would be over. Logan was back working for Huntzberger group, though Mitchum had agreed to let him head up a new project involving online magazines and social networking. It was beginning to take up more of his time, and although Logan was happy to be doing something he loved again, Rory knew it was only a matter of time before Mitchum was putting pressure on him, and started doubting him again.

She finally pulled herself away from the warmth,

"Okay let's get on the road to the mystery destination." Smiling she grabbed his hand and they headed out.

Rory settled down in the squishy seat on the Huntzberger private jet, sipping the glass of champagne she was handed by the hostess. She was wondering how Logan had managed to convince his dad for give him the jet. She closed her eyes as the jet starting taxi-ing out onto the runway, wondering where Logan was. He'd disappeared into the cockpit the minute they'd got on the plane. Still refusing to tell her where they were going.

The moment he'd asked her to marry him she knew the wedding she wanted, and she also knew the wedding she was going to get. Stars Hollow was her home and she wanted to get married at the inn with her friends and her family around her. On the other hand her Grandma and no doubt Logan's mother will want the perfect society wedding with 500 guests taking place at the vineyard. Somehow she would have to combine the two.

Logan had come through the cockpit door to find his Ace with her eyes closed again; she looked serene and was totally oblivious to him staring at her. He'd been looking forward to this trip for the last month or so and now that she said yes to marrying him he was sure it would be even better. Whilst looking at her Logan was wondering if not telling her about the letter from The Times. It had been in the post this morning, but he didn't want the thought of whether or not she got the fellowship to ruin the week.

She opened her eyes and he was standing there staring,

"Hey, why are you over there, come 'ere." She giggled as she used a freaky French accent. He crossed the plane and sat in the seat next to her, kissed her lightly and said,

"You better put your seat belt on Ace, we're about to take off." She complied and snuggled into his side, instantly loving the movable armrests. He pulled on his own seat belt and put his arm round her, relaxing into the comfort of having her so close.

"So Logan, where are we going? Because I'm noticing that I'm not dressed in beach shorts."

"I thought you liked my surprises." He said gently rubbing her arm as she slightly tensed as the engines picked up, "Or at least the ones without blindfolds." She smiled up at him from her comfortable stop her head had found on his chest.

"I do, but when I turn up in a foreign country, I don't want it to look like I've been kidnapped."

"You won't look like you've been kidnapped Ace." He laughed, "You're going to look like a woman in love being surprised by your amazingly handsome fiancé."

Rory loved when he was being cocky and she knew he was right, she leaned into kiss him just as they took off, which made her tense up and stop. She loved the flying bit of flying, but taking off and landing never always put her completely on edge.

"Shhhhh, Rory, it's what the plane is meant to do." He pulled her lips to his, distracting her with his favourite method. He deepened the kiss, by licking her lip, begging for entrance into her mouth. She let him in with just as much enthusiasm. She pulled back slightly to look into his eyes,

"I love you Logan." And with that her mouth connected to his and stayed there for a long while.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hi Guys, Hope you enjoy! **_

_**Sorry wasn't quicker, having one of those weeks, let me know if there are any major mistakes - grammer - spelling - etc.**_

**_Have fun =]_**

When the plane touched down in Manchester, England Rory was confused. Manchester was probably the least romantic city she could think of. Even London, which she had visited a number of times whilst Logan was working there had more appeal than this place in northern England, where the pilot announced that it was a lowly 21 degrees C and raining.

She went through her stacks of information that was in her mind, trying to work out and remember anything that could give a clue to why they were there. Logan came up behind her as she was just putting on the vintage Chanel coat that had been a gift from her grandmother for her graduation, it was cream and black and she absolutely love it.

"You ready to go Ace? We have to go through customs and pick up the car." He knew that he wasn't giving anything away about their destination and she would get more frustrated as the day went on. It was Midday local time, and he was hoping to get to the cottage by 4 O'clock. Rory grabbed hold of his hand,

"Lead the way Prince Charming." She smiled up at him and they exited the plane and stepped on to the wet tarmac.

They spent the next hour going through the customs and security of Manchester airport. After having their passports and visas checked, and all the baggage checked, as they were coming in on a private plane there were way more precautions than taken on stopping contraband being smuggled in. Once they were through Logan turned in the direction of the carhire stands, taking Rory along with him.

"Hi." He said to the clerk, "I Have a car booked in the name of Huntzberger."

"Yes sir, the Porche Cayenne, for six days, I need a form of identity, a driving licence, and a credit card to guarantee the payment if possible." Logan produced everything the name asked for with a smile, and was handed the keys.

"It number twenty-one in the lot."

"Thanks very much." Replied Logan, so grateful for the competence of the man, and how quickly the man processed the transaction.

"Have a good holiday Sir, Maam." And with a friendly smile the two of them walked away, Logan carrying the bags, Rory her hand luggage.

* * *

Logan was of course driving, so Rory was looking out the window. She'd been to England before but on the trip with her mum they'd done the sites, London, Stonehenge, lots of history in a week and when she came to visit Logan she went from Heathrow to his apartment, they went out to eat and do some shopping, but they'd spent far more time in bed than anything.

The scenery was beautiful once they had past the greater Manchester area. The country was like a patchwork quilt, trees dotted the fields and somehow Logan was keeping off the motorways and not losing his way, but Rory was enamoured and really didn't care for once if they got lost.

About an hour later Logan noticed his Ace had fallen asleep with her forehead against the window. He pulled into the side of the road and pulled her back into her chair; at least she wouldn't end up with a mark on her forehead, moved her chair into a lying position and kissed her on the forehead. He loved her so much and she looked so beautiful, peaceful. He grabbed the camera and took a picture, he knew that he wanted to remember this moment forever.

He moved off from the side of the road, he knew there was still at least an hour and a half of driving and soon he would have to get out the sat nav. They were just passing Morecambe bay when he knew he had to wake Rory up, she would kill him if she knew that he's let her sleep through all the scenery.

He nudged her shoulder,

"Ace, wake up." She groaned but moved her head and opened her eyes to look at him.

"Hi."

"Hi." He replied, mildly amused.

"Why'd you wake me up, I'm sleepy." She was yawning as she said this.

"Well Ace, Jet lag is a drag and sleeping during the day doesn't help." He smirk, his cute crooked smirk, "Plus you don't want to miss this part of the drive." He grabbed her hand and held it.

"Thank you. So where are we going?" He kept his eyes on the road not answering her question at all.

"Logan please I really want to know how long it's going to be till I have a chance to freshen up." She paused, "God, I sound like my Grandma." She had that half horrified look.

"No you don't, I want to have a shower too, it would be preferable if we showered at the same time though." He once again smirked, raising his eyebrows at the same time in a suggestive way. Rory laughed.

"Yes that would be good, but you still haven't answered my question." He was really good at distracting her.

"Well right now I'm considering the direct route which will get us there in half an hour."

"Go ahead, scenery can come later, I want a shower."

Logan picked up speed and got on the highway as soon as possible, sooner than Rory was expecting they turned on to a smaller road, and then on to an even smaller one. Then she saw the sea. It wasn't like it was a new sight for her, but in this tiny country with its beautiful countryside it caught her breathless. It was a deep grey blue and you could see the waves on it. Logan pulled to a stop and because she had been so caught up in the coastline, she didn't noticed the small cottage, covered in ivy with the picturesque garden full of flowers, the shutters or the dusty pink window boxes.

But when she did noticed all she could say was,

"Oh My Gosh, it's gorgeous, Logan how on earth did you managed to get this place?"

"I just did Ace." He replied smiling, he pulled her in for a kiss, although as it was so uncomfortable they broke apart quickly. "Come on let's get inside."

They moved inside, where it was just as lovely, it was quaint and cutesy, but fairly modern in its fixtures, Rory could see the new kitchen and some fairly modern lighting.

"Wow it's beautiful." She was totally in awe, "So where in England are we?" He laughed and said,

"Ok Ace, we're just outside a tiny town called St Bees, in the lake district." He pulled her into his embrace, his arms circling round her waist and lent down to kiss her. "You're beautiful and you deserve to be somewhere beautiful."

"I love you Logan." This time she pulled him down to her lips, holding him there whilst it was getting more and more heated. Just as Logan's hand started to moved lower and lower and Rory groaned into his mouth, they realised that they were still in the entrance hall. They broke apart and Logan said,

"How about you go upstairs and sort out running a shower? I'll get the bags into the bedroom."

"Ok, don't be long." And with that she walked up the stairs. The bathroom was just as gorgeous as the kitchen, a bath with vintage looking taps, and a large walk in shower, she turned the water on and set it to the right temperature.

She stripped off, thankful to be out for her travelling clothes. She stepped into the water and sighed, letting the hot water take away all the tension that had built. Soon she was standing there in the steaming water thinking about the last couple of days. The engagement, the graduation, the lack of response from The Times and most of all Logan. She loved him so much, he'd planned all this for her, he knew her, he loved her, he was absolutely everything to her. Then she heard a low whistle, she spun around to see her fiancé staring at her.

Logan had spent a couple of minutes watching Rory, until he decided to let her know that he was watching her. He moved forward, taking off his shirt and pants as he went. He stepped into the shower, pulling his Ace as close as physically possible.

She started to run her hands up and down his back, everything felt so comfortable when they were together, but soon Logan was pressing his lips to hers and she was hitching her leg up around his hip. As he grinded against her she groaned and tried to pull him closer, both of them getting to the point of release, soon Logan entered her and moved within, getting her to the point where she fell into bliss and once again he wasn't far behind.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Im sorry it's taken so long guys, and that it's so short. But I'm taking my driving test tomorrow**_

_**and really can't concentrate. I promise i will publish again soon =[ **_

_**Have fun! =]  
**_

"So do you think we should get dressed?" Rory said, half suggesting the idea.

"Why would we do that Ace, I always loved your birthday suit." Logan replied, kissing her shoulder. They were in bed, after their shower Logan had carried Ace to the bed and continued the celebration. He looked around the room, the suitcases were in the corner, the clothes they had been wearing were on the floor and the bathroom mirror, which he could see through the open door was still steamed up.

"Well yeah having no clothes on does have its uses Logan, but I was assuming you were going to feed me at some point this evening." She had that look on her face which Logan immediately recognised as hunger.

"Oh yeah, maybe we should get dressed." He said sheepishly, but even as her said that he rolled on top of her and kissed her firmly, "I love you Rory." And with that he rolled off of her and out of bed.

Rory was left shocked, though she loved him and she was hungry, she didn't want him to leave that quickly.

"Hey where you going?"

"To get dressed Ace, you're a little scary when you're hungry." Logan was smirking. He knew the he had left her wanting, it was what he was aiming for.

"Yeah...but." He looked so gorgeous, in the seconds that she had been in her post kiss daze, he had pulled on a pair of worn jeans and a dress shirt. He always had that just out of bed look down to the tee. The hair was just as mussed as ever, with its blonde spikiness and the almost permanent smirk that he had on his face when she was naked.

"So is my fiancé ever going to get dressed so I can take her to dinner." He grabbed hold of her hand and pulled her up out of bed and flush against him. He kissed her and pushed her towards the wardrobe.

"You know I would have got out of bed myself Logan." She said as she pulled on a skirt.

"Well yeah you would, eventually, but I made dinner reservations for seven thirty so..."

"Ah so you did make plans."

An hour later they were sitting in a restaurant right next to an old train station, it was dark and cosy and extremely romantic. Rory and Logan had been seated immediately, it was obvious that they weren't busy and Logan had, as always, ordered a bottle of their most expensive champagne.

They were sitting in the furthest corner from the bar; he had her left hand in his and was fiddling with her ring.

"You know it took me ten different shops to find the perfect one." He said in an absent minded way.

"Oh..."

"I had an idea in my head. But nothing was right. It had to be like you in a way." He was looking at her with the adoring eyes that always made her blush.

"Like me? How do you mean." When he was like this is was often very ambiguous about his thoughts, and even though she knew him so well some of them still surprised her.

"You know... the way your eyes shine when you're happy. The way you look even when you have just woken up. It had to fit every different version of Rory there is. At least that was what I was thinking." It was his turn to blush, "Yeah I know it's just a ring." She was staring at him in a way that he didn't quite recognise, and then she leant forward and kissed him softly.

"It's perfect." And with that she sat back and let him play with her hand whilst she perused the menu.


	7. Chapter 7

"So Ace what do you want to do today?" He was gently stroke her hair as they lay in bed the next morning. They'd gotten in from dinner the night before and his Ace had almost immediately fallen asleep in his arms, whereas he had laid awake wondering about the letter that was in his luggage. He'd finally decided about 3am that he was going to give it to her this morning, and face whatever music was going to come his way.

"mmmmmm" Groaned Rory.

"Because I thought you might want to celebrate." She rolled over and looked at him, and said with one eyebrow raised,

"I thought that was what we've been doing." Logan laughed at this.

"Well yes, but I thought you might want to celebrate about this." And with that he produced the letter from the times, from under his pillow. A frown appeared on her little face.

"What's that?"

"It's a letter Ace, addressed to you." And with that he handed it to her. She turned it over and looked at the envelope. "Open it; I want to know what it says."

He was smiling at her and she didn't know what to think. On one hand she had her future lying in her hands in the perfect cottage with her perfect fiancé. On the other hand he must have had this since they left the house on the morning after her graduation.

"Why am I only getting this now Logan?" His smile dropped a little, but not totally.

"Because it came on Graduation Day, and if you had it on graduation day it would spoil the fact that you had in fact just graduated top of your class. You would have been thinking, what's next and that you needed to think about moving and all this other stuff which you should forget about on your graduation day."

"You sound as if you already know what it says inside." She was still frowning but Logan could see that she was thinking over what he had said. She was coming to the conclusion he was right.

"Of course I know. Because how could anyone say No to you. You're perfect, you have the right qualifications, you did all the right placements, and you the most charismatic person I know; well with the exception of you mother who is just downright crazy." With that Rory smiled a little, and leaned over to peck him on the cheek.

"So you did this to make the whole experience even better for me."

"Of course Ace, you deserve the best, I'm surprised you don't know that already." He knew that though she was a little miffed about the whole thing, she had forgiven him, his heart was always in the right place after all. "Open it then, and let's start planning the future."

With that she ripped open the envelope and pulled out the letter. Putting on her reading face she scanned down the letter, which left Logan slightly worried. She hadn't burst out in celebration yet, which is what he had been expecting.

Suddenly she was upon him though. She had hugged him so suddenly that he was caught off guard but at least he knew the outcome was a good one.

"Ace, you had me worried there for a second." He whispered into her ear. She pulled back and innocently asked,

"Why? You said you already knew what it said so I thought I would keep the wording of it to myself." She grinned her 'I've got one up on you' grin, pulled away and grabbed her phone off the dressing table. No doubt to call her mother, who Logan knew was just as much on the edge of her seat about this as Rory was.

About half an hour later, Logan was showered and making pancakes downstairs, when Rory appeared in the doorway of the kitchen, wearing one of Logan's dress shirts. She watched him work, he was always so sexy when cooking, or at least she thought so. The concentration visible in his shoulders; His hair was still slightly damp from the shower and the jeans he was wearing showing off his perfect behind.

"What on earth are you doing dressed Huntzberger?" She said, and with that he dropped the spoon he was holding, with obvious shock. She smiled, "Did I scare you there sweetie?"

He was smirking, obviously a little embarrassed as he knew he should have noticed her.

"I got dressed because I thought you would be hungry." Gesturing at the pancakes that were already sitting on the side, "But I'm thinking getting undress at this point would be a good idea, now that i've seen what your wearing."

"Nah, now you've made the pancakes I don't think we should waste them on trivial activities." She grabbed the plate off the side.

"Trivial activity Ace? Trivial activity." He was laughing as he said this, where as she had her mouth full, so all the reply he got was a nod and a 'thumbs up'. "Yeah I get it, Ace is hungry."

"These are some good pancakes sweetie, why not have some." She was teasing him and enjoying it. "What are we going to do today, celebrating is important, but we're going to have to get out of this gorgeous house sometime this week."

"Well, I was thinking we could go explore for a bit, we have a car. And then maybe spend the evening down by the sea. The weather is supposed to be lovely today." He said this whilst turning to make some more food, since he had yet to eat. Rory got up, and snake her arms around his waist. She whispered in his ear,

"That sounds lovely, I love you Logan." He put down his spatula and turned round and kissed her.

"I love you too 'Soon to be' Mrs Huntzberger."

"Eat up, I'm going to go and get dressed and pretty." Pulling away, he grabbed her arm,

"You're already beautiful, you don't need to get pretty." And he kissed her one last time.

"Love you." Rory shouted whilst running in the up the stairs, which made Logan chuckle to himself.

An hour later, Logan was holding the door of the Porsche open for his Fiancé. Rory had put on a yellow checked sundress, which highlighted her curves and showed off her long legs. Logan thought she looked amazing, although he wished he could have kept her just in his dress shirt and absolutely nothing else.

"Logan what are you staring at?" She had her miffed voice on and he realised he'd been standing with the door open for more than the respectable time. He smirked and said,

"Your legs Ace," She made to slap him, but missed as he darted away and shut the car door. She scowled at him through the window, but he knew that as soon as he turned away the smirk would appear.

As he got in the car she turned the radio on and the car was filled with a song she didn't recognise but started to fall in love with immediately. As she listened the lines,

"I like the way that our arguments stop when we fall asleep, And the way that body feels when it's wrapped around me" Came on, this was exactly who she felt about Logan, even though they were a real couple and had arguments, it never mattered in the morning. She lightly bobbed to the music, and Logan who was watching her, just smiled and hoped that his feelings for her never ever changed.


	8. Chapter 8

**So i've been way quicker updating this time =) It's more of a chatty chapter than anything, but we'll get to the nitty gritty of the story soon! **

They drove about the country for what seemed like forever, but to Rory it didn't matter. Everything was so gorgeous. There were rocky mountains covered in forests, Streams that turned into waterfalls, Tiny little villages which had no more than a village pub and three or four houses. It was picture book pretty and the perfect place to relax into the idea of life without college.

Though they hadn't been having a intense conversation, Rory and Logan were chatting about what they were seeing out of the windows of the porche, talking about friends and about life in general. Everything about them was relaxed and carefree. Unless he had use it, Logan had his hand clasped around hers for the entire drive. Never wanting to let go of his soon to be wife.

After they had been driving for about three hours. Enjoying each others company, Logan said,

"I think we should stop for lunch."

"Oh My Gosh. Can we. I'm really hungry." Rory had been ignoring her stomach because she didn't want to stop and ruin their day.

"Ace" Logan replied Smirking, "do you really think I can't hear your stomach, or that I wouldn't make previsions for your eating habits?"

"Of course not love." He really did know her as well as he suggested he did. "So where are we going to eat then. I'm sure we are in the middle of nowhere right now."

"Well, we are actually near a Lake called Ennerdale Water, and I thought we could go sit by the water and have a picnic." He paused, "You know it's not very often that were practically unreachable and I like the idea of having you to myself for a while. Especially because when we move to New York we are never going to be this far from civilisation."

This caused Rory to stop, he'd actually thought about what was about to happen now she had finished at Yale. There was the option of staying in New Haven, but the idea about leaving college is that you grew up and lived in the real world for a while. She knew that if and when she got the Reston Fellowship she would have to have the conversation with Logan. She had no idea where his father was planning on sending him for HPG, it could be anywhere in the world.

"New York Logan?" This made Logan glance at her for a second.

"Well yeah Ace, You got the fellowship, that's in New York, and Dad said that I could start by taking on the Times, as well as overseeing the launch of more internet journals and that means I need to be in the Big Apple."

"I can't believe you didn't say anything." She was shock, he'd told her that Mitchum was allowing to head up the team on the web side of the group, but not about the Times. "That's amazing. It's like your dream job Logan!"

"I know Ace." He was grinning, he had wanted to tell her the minute that the meeting with his father had finished, but he also didn't want his life affecting her choices as a college graduate, she wanted to make her own way in the world and he was going to let her. "But I didn't want you to start making decisions about where you were applying for jobs because of what Herr Huntzberger wants me to do. I've been wanting to tell you for days."

By this point they had pulled to a stop and were sitting in a small car park at the start of a tiny lane. Rory leaned over and kissed him,

"I love you." She whispered against his lips and he replied by kissing her back slightly harder.

"I know Ace. Now let's go and eat." And he got out the car and moved to her door to open it. Grabbing her hand, he pulled her round to the trunk and took out a picnic basket and a blanket. They started down the little lane, and after a while Logan led her down a tiny track to the lake side. As they both set up their little picnic sight Rory asked,

"So we will both be working at The Times?" Logan Nodded.

"I think that's how it will work yes, but I'm going to be overseeing rather than being the full blown editor, and it's going to be the Head Quarters for web based HPG as well. Which means really we aren't working together and no one should see me as your boss."

"Oh Ok." She sat down.

"That wasn't a good ok Ace?"

"It wasn't a bad one either. I just don't know how other people are going to see the intern who is also the big boss' fiancé/wife."

"Well I think they are going to see you as the brilliant Yale graduate, who was the Editor of the Yale Daily News, who held her own on a panel with other top college editors, who interned for Mitchum Huntzberger and who is also a brilliant writer, who has got far more Bylines than her 'Destiny set for him' fiancé, who though he loves writing, doesn't have half her talent." And with that Logan sat down next to her and grabbed a bit of celery.

"Logan...you're an amazing writer, stop telling people you are not."

"But not as amazing as you Ace." He leaned over for a kiss and by doing stopped the conversation completely for a few minutes. When they finally stopped Rory's breathing was slightly heavier than before, and she said in a somewhat breathy voice,

"So we're moving to New York then? Guess that means that we need to find an apartment." She smiled at Logan, who in the last two days had done everything in his power to surprise and shock him. At some point she would have to repay the favour, but she knew, as she did every minute that she was with him, that he was the one for her and that as long as her was in her life she would be happy.


End file.
